Disowned Birthright
by Maria Sven
Summary: The weakling child of the great Chief of Berk had finally stepped into his birthright as a powerful Viking... nothing but cold relentless bullying, torment, and dislike had occurred here for me over the past twelve years since my mother passed...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon, _DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.

AN: Well this is my first fan fiction, I hope you guys like it. It takes off just after Hiccup wins dragon training and from there, it's how I picture things happening.

Being chosen is like a dream. One that seems impossible. People scream my name when the Elder nods her head at me. They jump for joy, throw their weapons in the air, throw _me_ in the air. Everything I have ever wanted came true. That is, everything I _used_ to want came true. When I say it was like a dream, I mean more like a nightmare. Not at all different from the one that I had just been chosen to slaughter in celebration of my victory over my peers.

Sitting atop the shoulders of Tuffnut and Snotlout, I see the faces of my father and of Gobber, the two Vikings I had always aspired to be like, beaming with pride. What I had always wanted to see from them when they looked at me. But now, knowing that all that I had accomplished in front of them would seem a lie to them if they knew what I had actually done, their pride in me brought shame. And fear.

I know what the people around me are thinking. That the weakling child of the great Chief of Berk had finally stepped into his birthright as a powerful Viking and soon-to-be-leader. If they only knew the truth.

Another face stands out amongst the crowd for me: Astrid's. Her expression is one of anger, disappointment and uncertainty.

My heart goes out to her. I should have let her win; to see her succeed would have made me happy, right?

I shake my head. I could not have let the girl I love kill a dragon in cold blood for mistaken reasons. My compassion is not only for the dragon, but for her. If she would have won... she would have lost something. A part of her she would never be able to get back. I saved her from losing her humanity.

Somehow, I knew she wouldn't see it that way, even if I explained everything to her. I'd probably get a swift punch in the teeth for my heroism.

Some twenty minutes later, I'm sitting in my room staring blankly at the ceiling. I had successfully managed to convince my new fans that I was exhausted from the day's victory and they had reluctantly let me come home. My father had encouraged this; I needed to rest up for my big day tomorrow.

_What am I going to do? _I think desperately. It's the only thought revolving in my head, no quick solution has made itself known to me as of yet. With my inventive mind, you would think that a problem such as this would be a cinch. You thought wrong. Apparently, so did I.

Now, that's not to say that I see no possible solution; I see many in fact. I cannot, however settle on the correct course of action.

Choice Number 1: Kill the Monstrous Nightmare and become a true Viking; what I have (previously) always wanted.

Choice Number 2: Tame the Nightmare, astonish the crowd and prove to them that dragons are, in fact, not our enemy.

Choice Number 3: Leave Berk, save Toothless, and never return.

I cannot go with the first choice. Since meeting Toothless, my perspective has changed. _I've_ changed. I can't take another beings life. I tried and failed. And to put that murder on stage for all to see just to gain myself fame and status would be disgusting. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The decision for me is really between the last two choices. Taming and leaving. The 'taming the Nightmare' choice might seem like the best option, but when I think about it, I only see the result of my actions turning from good to bad in under 10 seconds. My dad would explode in rage as soon as I dropped my weapon to show the dragon I meant it no harm and demand the fight to end, terrifying the dragon and turning it immediately against me. If I survived, the Vikings would find out about Toothless one way or the other, and they'd kill him. I would be seen as a dragon-lover and traitor, either cast out of my tribe or killed.

In order to protect Toothless, I need to leave. Every possible scenario I can come up with against that choice ends in either my death or his. Without me, he can't fly, so my death would eventually become his as well.

My heart twists at the thought that of Toothless dyeing because of me. I had already almost killed him myself by taking away his ability to fly on his own. He is completely at my mercy; my every action will affect him in every way.

Can I really leave my home? Discard my heritage and throw my lot in with my people's most hated enemy? When I think of what is best for my friend, I know that I have to do exactly that. In truth he is the only being that has ever really understood me; my home is wherever he is, I suppose.

_Is this cowardly? Am I to afraid to face the consequences of any other choice?_

Ignoring this thought, I jump out of bed and hurriedly, but quietly begin to pack everything that I will need and then some. I pause at my desk, seeing the gift my father gave me, not an hour before. A black, slim, long, pointed dagger with the name 'Black Death' engraved in runes on the handle. The name is rather ironic, considering who my best friend is. I hesitate before grabbing it and tying the sheath around my waist. I would need a weapon, no doubt. A prick of guilt runs through me, but I push it aside in the name of practicality. My own dagger is currently at the bottom of a lake because of a certain untrusting dragon.

I creep soundlessly to the top of the stairs and listen intently. No sound from my father; hopefully he is still out celebrating my victory so as not to disturb me in my 'resting up' for tomorrow.

I run down the stairs and slip out the front door and skirt the village, hoping not to be seen. At the crest of the hill above Berk, just before entering the line of trees, I stop and give a last look from the ground at what I am about to leave behind. No fond memories assault me, attempting to change my mind. Nothing but cold relentless bullying, torment, and dislike had occurred here for me over the past twelve years since my mother passed. At sixteen, I am leaving the place that is supposed to be called my home. Standing there, I realize that Berk has never been my home, just somewhere that I never belonged. No amount of fame could ever change that.

AN: What do you think is going to happen now? Let me know what you thought of my fanfic, I'd love to hear your opinions, comments and criticism! Review please! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How To Train Your Dragon, **_**so far all characters belong to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your ideas and constructive criticism. To those of you who reviewed, you are the best people ever :P Hope guys like my new chapter and my perspective on Astrid. **

"We're leaving." I say firmly to Toothless as I adjust his saddle and attach his artificial tail fin. He grumbles in confusion; he doesn't understand. Exasperatedly, I run my fingers through my hair to calm myself down. "My village –my father wants me to kill a dragon to prove that I'm a true Viking. I can't do it, Toothless. We have to go, it's the only option. They will find you and kill you if we do – Toothless?" The dragon had suddenly jerks away from me and silently but quickly vanished among the shadows cast by the walls of the rocky pit around us.

Confused, I am about to call out to him again when I hear a muffled _thump _behind me. I turn around very slowly, all my muscles tense and freeze at who I see. Standing there with the glory of the setting sun shining on her is Astrid. The very first and the very last person I want to see right now, for various reasons. She is standing there with her axe leaning on one shoulder and her hand on her hip staring at me with a calculating expression.

_Did she see Toothless?_

Alarm shoots through my body at this thought. It is all over if she had. Praying that she hadn't seen him, I mentally make a check of my surroundings for any other incriminating evidence other than a great scaly dragon.

Backpack full of food, clothes, fishing gear, and some gold.

_Well, if that's all, I can just say I wanted to spend some time by myself and planned on camping out here by myself. Or tell her that I am running away._

Empty basket used to bring fish for Toothless.

The rest of my flying outfit, most of which I am already wearing.

Oh. And who could forget the paw prints in the sand by the beach, talon scratches on the bark of a nearby tree, and the few random black glossy scales that my wonderful dragon seemed to lose frequently.

I'm screwed. Correction. _We're _screwed.

I decide to speak first to see if I can distract her and maybe convince her to leave. "Astr –" I begin, but she interrupts me.

"Who were you talking to just now?" She snaps, her blue eyes like ice shards boring into me. Unwillingly, I start to quail under her glare.

"Talking? – What...? I don't –"

She sighs angrily and stalks towards me, all the grace of a wild cat going in for the kill. "Do. Not. Play. Games. With. Me." With each word, she takes another step closer to me, and by the last, she has her axe at my throat. "I want answers Hiccup. I'm sick of your games and your lies and your tricks. I _know_ you've been cheating in dragon training, I just don't know how. But I will, because you are going to tell me. Who were you talking to just now, Hiccup?" Her voice drips with malice.

I can tell by the look on her face that all her pent up anger from the last few weeks is slipping out now. She hated being bested in the ring, she practised the hardest, was the strongest, and the smartest on her feet. _She _should have won every time, especially today. And we both knew it. Her pride had been crushed, and she is mad as all hell. At me.

However, before I can even begin to explain, my idiot dragon decides to play fierce protector, slamming Astrid to the ground before I can even blink. He lets out a deep growl, she shrieks in terror, and he pushes himself away from her leaving paw-sized dents in the ground on either side of her face. With a satisfied look on his muzzle he circles back towards me and stands at my shoulder with a threatening but relaxed stance.

I roll my eyes and press my index finger and thumb against the bridge of my nose in irritation. Toothless the genius.

Astrid is still lying on the ground, breathing hard and staring at me with wide terrified eyes. Or rather, between me and the dragon beside me.

I walk over to her slowly and help her gently to her feet. Surprisingly, she lets me, although she's probably in shock.

I wave behind me and then gesture at her and then back again, "Toothless, Astrid. Astrid, Toothless."

Toothless growls in response to the introductions. Astrid stares at me like I've gone crazy.

"Hiccup!" She yells in my face, clearly not in shock anymore, "That's a _dragon! _A Night Fury, no less! Get a grip! It could kill you; what are you thinking? Dragons are not pets!" And then she spots his saddle. Her eyes widen in horror. "Oh, gods Hiccup. You _ride_ that thing? Wha – What's wrong with you?" Astrid begins to back away from me as Toothless snorts in indignation.

I raise my hands in front of me in attempt to calm her down. "Astrid, please. Listen to me. He's not going to hurt you, he's perfectly safe," the dragon in question growls threateningly to reinforce my point, "The night of the last raid, I really did shoot him down. His tailfin got ripped off in the process. I found him the next morning. Astrid... I couldn't kill him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. It just isn't in me to be a dragon killer. In return for saving his life, he's become my friend." I finish, hoping that my persuasions will be enough for her to believe me. Maybe... Maybe if she understands, then I can convince others. Maybe I won't have to leave.

No sooner does this thought pass through my mind, then she contradicts it.

"Are you _crazy?_ Hiccup, that right there, is the mortal enemy of Vikings. They steal our food, destroy our houses, and kill our people. You're telling me that you _couldn't_ kill it? Your own mother was killed by one of these monsters! If you couldn't find it in yourself to kill that dragon, then you are NOT a Viking. You don't belong with us." Her chest rises and falls with anger as she stares at me.

Her words cut through my soul, confirming everything that I had always suspected about what others thought about me. I was a misfit among my own people.

There is a dead silence as she waits for her words to sink in; the look on her face clearly wanting to believe that she can convince me to step back across the line she believed separated us. The line where dragons were your friends and where they were your enemies.

"Right then. Guess you made my decision for me. You're right. I should go." I turn violently away from her. I feel empty and lost. Only one thing fills me: the need to leave. Toothless warbles in concern as he throws a dirty look at Astrid and pads after me.

I start to wander rather aimlessly around the clearing, picking up the few things that I had brought here since meeting Toothless.

"Wait. What? Leave?" Alarm creeps into Astrid's voice, "Hiccup, you can't leave..." I don't respond and the next thing I know, I'm lying on my back with her knee digging into my stomach. I gasp for breath but receive none. "So you're going to take the coward's way out? Run away from your problems?"

Her anger makes her even more beautiful. Not that I can really notice as I begin to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. Before I can gesture at her to get off so I can breath, debris from the ground next to us exploding flies at us. Toothless had just let loose one of his unique plasma shots inches from where we were. Heat washes over me and Astrid ducks to avoid getting hit, relieving the pressure from my stomach. I suck in air gratefully and am immediately introduced to the sight of the underside of my dragon's chest. I see the muscles of his throat working as he snarls at the girl who is quickly scrambling away from us. I push Toothless out of the way and shout after her to wait, but she's already gotten to her feet and climbed over the wall of the pit.

I slump uselessly against my friend in defeat and he breathes heavily once on my hair in a comforting sort of way. I close my eyes and soak in his warmth, glad that I still have him by my side even though he has every reason to hate me. We sit there for a moment more before he uses his head to make me stand up. He walks over to the pile of stuff I want to bring with us and waits patiently. He stares at me with his bright green eyes filled with understanding as I get my bearings and head towards him.

**AN: Once again, please review, I appreciate your comments and ideas. As a side note, I will try to update every Thursday :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cressida Cowell's characters from **_**How To Train Your Dragon, **_**they belong to her and **_**DreamWorks.**_

**AN: Well, here we are again on another wonderful Thursday, my third time updating, and also the first of this month. I hope you like what I am doing with this story, especially our favourite dragon :P Thanks goes out once again to the readers and reviewers 3**

I swing my leg over Toothless' back and just settle in comfortably when he crouches low to the ground and lays his ears flat against his head. Alarmed, I look around for the cause of his apprehension and press myself as low as possible in the saddle. Toothless automatically raises his right wing to shield me from whatever it is, so I know what direction it's coming from. Because of him doing this, the only reason I know what it is when it arrives in our clearing, is the cursing that explodes out of the silence.

A group of people had found us. They had walked into a pit with a very angry Night Fury standing in the centre of it. Who were they? By the cursing, I could guess. My father, Gobber, and my peers from dragon training. Astrid hadn't just run away, she had gotten people to come back with her; the specific people that I didn't want to know about my own personal dragon training.

"What have you done with my son, demon?" My dad roars at Toothless. I feel my usual urge to voice a sarcastic comment, something along the lines of, 'he can't answer you, seeing as he's a dragon and all,' but I don't. My dragon extends his wings fully to hide me completely and to make himself appear more threatening while he growls deep in his belly to keep them all at bay. Believe me when I say that it had the desired effect. Despite the fact that they are all Vikings, it had been bred into them to fear a Night Fury above all else and to run if they ever came face to face with one. If Toothless were any other dragon species, he would have been surrounded and fighting for his life by now, if not already breathing his last breath.

Before things got any uglier, I raise myself up in the stirrups and gently push aside Toothless' right wing so that I can be seen. Gasps escape the group in front of us as I emerge from behind the great black curtain. The dragon beneath me shifts his weight uncomfortably, preparing himself to fly at the smallest threat. A slight vibrating sensation starts in his ribcage that I can feel between my calves that I've never felt before. As it grew in intensity, I know it can only mean one thing; I pat him on the neck as reassuringly as I can. I can't help but feel touched at his readiness to protect me that he's shown in the past half hour. "It's OK, buddy," I say to him, loud enough for the others to hear as well. One of Toothless' ears flickers in my direction, but he doesn't relax his stance, or stop the vibration in his chest that meant he was preparing to use his fire again.

There is utter silence in the pit while us humans regard each other, them with disbelief and shock, me with caution and tension. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are staring at me with their mouths wide open, Snotlout has an expression of fear mixed with something akin to admiration, Fishlegs is looking at Toothless in amazement, Astrid with contempt and Gobber with a blank face. But the expression on my dad's face confirms everything for me. Underneath his great, red beard his face is twisted into a black rage at the sight of me and my dragon.

"Hiccup. What are you doing on top of that beast?" he asks me, "Get off, now." He looks like he is about to completely fly off the handle at me.

If there were ever a time to stand up to my dad, now would be it. Gathering myself, I look him square in the eye. "This is Toothless dad. He's my dragon, my friend. Dragons are not what we think they are. We've misunderstood them. Yes, they kill us in their raid for food and destroy our homes, but we've killed _thousands of them –"_

I don't get any farther than that. "Misunderstood? Yours? Have you gone insane?" Stoic the Vast yells at me, spitting in rage, "If you think that dragons are your friends, if you've thrown your lot in with them, then you, boy, are no son of mine! You are a traitor! You do not belong with true Vikings, no, you don't belong period. You are not a Viking." With that he raises his axe and throws it directly at me.

I flinch instinctively but I needn't have worried. The fire that Toothless had been holding back bursts forth and destroys the axe in a shower of blue fire and molten metal. With a jerk of his wings, we're airborne and I have to grab onto the saddle to keep from falling off. I adjust the tailfin so that we can hover above the group below us, safely out of weapon's range but still within hearing distance.

I suddenly have a moment of clarity as I look down at them all. True courage is this. Standing in front of the people you thought were your friends and your family and showing your real self to them. Even though my father had rejected the real me, he now knows what I am. I had spent my life pretending to be something I'm not and meeting Toothless had shown me who I really am. And now I have shown them. I may be leaving, but that is not cowardice. I really don't belong here. I must find my own way, my own place in this world.

"Goodbye," Is all I say to them with a cold voice, hardening my heart to prevent sadness from ripping it to pieces. I urge Toothless to fly away and switch positions on the fin to compensate. Without a backwards glance, we leave Berk behind. No one calls me back.

_We fly away from the humans standing in the clearing that all have their muzzles hanging open and the angry, red, large one with the loud voice. I remember from past raids that he is the flock's leader, and from the way my human reacted to his presence, I suspect he is his sire as well._

_Vikings, as they call themselves, define their very culture and make their living by killing my kind. To befriend me, to save my life, to leave with me went against everything these humans are raised to believe. I am not dumb enough to not realize the sacrifice that my hatchling had just made to be with me._

_He just deserted his flock. Like me, he is alone, separated from his own species. _

_My hatchling has found his own definition of courage this sun. Pride radiates from me towards him as my wings carry us through the sky with ease, but I know that he cannot feel it. I only hope that the tangled emotions pouring out of him will not destroy him..._

_I will take care of you, hatchling, as you have done for me. _

**AN: Sorry that this is a shorter chapter, I hope the content somewhat makes up for it :P What do you guys think? Let me know! I love reading your reviews :P Or show the love and add my story to your favourite list :P That always makes me happy to see, as well! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that have appeared thus far, they belong to Cressida Cowell and of course **_**DreamWorks.**_

**AN: Thursday has arrived yet again and I am here with another chapter:P ! Unfortunately it is a tiny one. I wish to express my gratitude for the writers of my 20 reviews that I have upon updating today, and also my apologies to MWA200 for not getting around to reading and reviewing all their stories. I have read one, and it was very good, so therefore I would like to recommend their stories to any who are interested in more **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_** stories. And now: My newest chapter:**

Evening fell slowly, as it always did in the north. The sky is a pale icy blue as the sun sinks below the horizon, leaching the colour from world around Toothless and I. We had been flying for hours and the chill of the winter air is starting to set in. At least for me it is. I'm going to assume that dragons, having an eternal fire in their bellies, don't get cold as easily as humans do.

As the yellowy orange disk descends in the sky, I am lost in my dark thoughts. It was becoming difficult to sort out whether or not I am regretting what I had done earlier this morning. I mean, I am with my best friend and heading away from the place where I suffered from insults and people looking down on me, but in truth, it was the only place I've ever known.

The stars begin to appear in the fading sky and I stare at them as tears stream silently down my face as I leave behind everything and move towards the unknown. Towards a home that I shall make for myself.

Thunder crashes around us and rain whips into our faces. The sky had been calm and clear one minute and the next it was black and violent. I had just told Toothless to land when the storm hit us. Now we are being battered with torrential winds and rains, making flying in a straight line impossible. I could feel my friend's muscles straining with the effort to keep steady; every wave of air smashing into us almost sending us into an uncontrolled spin.

I am crouched low over Toothless' back, trying to hide behind his bulk from the majority of the weather, already soaked to the bone and reaching towards hyperthermia. My legs and arms are not only frozen solid, but cramped with exertion from trying desperately not to be thrown off into the depths of the sea below.

A sudden, previously unseen obstacle looms up in front of us and Toothless screeches in surprise, veering off to the left in an effort to avoid it. Unfortunately, another violent barrage of wind hits us then, throwing us off course, straight towards the rock pillars that are frequent around the islands in this area. We crash into it and the breath gets knocked out of both of us. The dragon underneath me scrambles to get a purchase on the rocky vertical surface, but his nails won't grip it. As I have observed previously, dragons are not made for climbing rocks.

Toothless pushes off in an effort to slow our freefall towards the ocean and the deadly rocks below and flaps his wings in desperation. Once is all he can manage; screaming in pain, my dragon blacks out.

Plummeting to my death, I can only think about how sorry I am for being the cause for my best friend's downfall.

**AN: The reason for making this chapter so short (even though you should have seen the look on Beth's (mentioned in profile :P) face when she saw how many words it was) was because I ****love**** cliff-hangers. And well, could I really have ended it in a better cliff-hanger way than this? Mwahaha! Stay tuned :P Hopefully next week will bring not only a new chapter, but also a new story. We shall see :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, they belong to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks.**

**AN: I'M SO SORRY! I feel sooo awful! I know its Friday you guys, but I have an excuse. A power line snapped in my town and I had no Internet last night. So I have to update today. I hope you guys like my new chapter and will forgive me for the late update. **

A bright light forces me to open my eyes and I immediately regret doing do. I squeeze them shut but they fly open again when it occurs to me that I'm alive. I sit up, looking frantically around me for Toothless; terrified that my last thought came true.

At first I don't see him. The landscape around me is surprisingly familiar, and it takes me a moment to remember why. It takes me another to recover from the shock of finding myself on the inlet that Toothless and I had landed on during our first flight together.

The sun is directly overhead when I glance up. Getting to my feet, I begin to search for him, hoping against hope that my friend has survived the fall as well.

I spot him when I crest a small incline, lying in the natural dip next to a rock – which he clearly narrowly missed crashing into when we fell – that hid him from my view previously. For a moment, my heart stops as I stare at his chest that isn't moving, but then he takes a shuddering, shallow breath and I almost pass out with relief. That's the first thing I notice. The second is the huge, red, and rather obvious Monstrous Nightmare crouched just to my dragon's left, looking at me with the utmost hatred.

I have no idea why it's here, but one thing is clear by its posture: I will not be allowed to approach Toothless to help him.

I take a deep breath as I realize what I had to do. Without gaining this dragon's trust, I couldn't help my own. Frustration floods through me as my gaze slips from the Nightmare to Toothless lying on his side, once again unconscious and broken because of me. Impulsively, I make a move to go to him, but the Nightmare advances slightly towards me, snarling deep in its belly.

Feeling rather ironic, I hold my ground and look it straight in the eyes, relaxing my shoulders to show that I meant it no harm. I had just run away from doing essentially the same thing; taming a Nightmare to show everyone that dragons could be trusted. Except the situation is now reversed on me. I have to get this dragon to believe that I'm not going to hurt it; that _I_ can be trusted.

I walk slowly up to the angry and now slightly confused dragon, extending my palm as I go. Letting go of all my self-hate and my own anger for the moment, I never waver in my confidence or look. I let it know that I am a friend by using my body language. Stopping about two feet away from it, I leave my hand hovering just in front of its muzzle. Just like I had done with Toothless not long ago. The only difference here is that back then, I had been afraid that the dragon at the end of my hand would rip it off, but now there is no doubt in my mind.

The dragon hesitates for a moment, confused by what I'm doing. No human in this area would have ever dared to approach a dragon in such a way. It is on guard for an attack; its eyes darting around us, but never leaving my face for more than a few seconds. I wait patiently and do not allow for a second any doubt to leech into my body. This dragon will not hurt me, I haven't threatened it.

Time stretches on as the two of us, enemies by birth, stare at each other until the Nightmare lowers its head and makes contact with my palm. There is a brief pause in which neither of us moves, and then it shrugs away from me and stalks over to Toothless. It lies down beside him, but not touching him, supplying my dragon with heat. Leaving just enough room for me to be able to walk all the way around the Night Fury without the Nightmare getting in the way. It glares at me as it rests its great muzzle on its paws, clearly deciding to be cautious of me while it remains unsure about trusting me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Approaching the two dragons as quickly as I can without appearing threatening, I kneel down with Toothless between me and the new dragon. The rock is at my back and I have to press myself against it to avoid leaning on my injured dragon.

I stare dumbly at Toothless just lying there. For a moment, I don't know what to do. Then I lay my hand as lightly as I can on his neck, "Buddy, wake up." I whisper, desperate for him to be OK, for me not to have injured him beyond his healing abilities yet again. The last thing I had taken from him, I had been able to fix with a forge and plenty of tools at my disposal, but at the cost of his freedom. He is no longer a wild dragon, no longer free to roam the skies as he pleased. Maybe this time, I have taken his life, or done some irreparable damage that I couldn't fix with all the tools and supplies in the whole world.

How I wish he would wake up_._ This thought rips through me as tears spill down my cheeks in grief.

_Wave upon wave of sadness, anger and self hatred that do not belong to me crash into me, forcing me from the black nothingness. With awakening, I also receive another barrage of sensation, this time my own. Pain, more intense than any that I had felt in many, many suns. I flex all of my muscles as slightly as I can; nothing broken. Now I can focus once more on the emotions I am receiving._

_ My hatchling is sitting next to me with his hand on my neck, and by the tone of his voice, he is pleading to me about something. His emotions are steadily climbing into a frenzy of panic and worry. Briefly, I examine them, trying to discover the cause of his distress until I realize that it's me. I am the cause. He is worried about _me.

_ Unused to this sensation, I cannot help but have a small swelling of happiness in the pit of my belly. To have someone care about me, and to worry about me has long since disappeared from my life. _

_ I am also puzzled by this revelation. To care for another so deeply, means that they are part of your flock, your clan. Something you protect and are protected by. Of course, that feeling must be returned by the other. But, my hatchling is human; could I really consider him as part of my family? This is confusing…_

_ I suppose, as he does fly with me – technically – that he could be my flock. It had been so long since I had had anyone to share that joy with. Gratitude flows through me in his direction, but like always he cannot perceive it._

_ Slowly, I peel back my lids to see my newly-realized clan member and to comfort him. He gasps in surprise when he sees me looking back at him. He makes a move to throw his arms around me, but stops. Apprehension replaces his relief as his hands flutter over me, looking for a place to put his hands. The swelling in my belly gets a little bigger as I realize he doesn't want to hurt me. Admirable, but unneeded. _

_ He looks strange. His face is red, and his green eyes are even more so. Liquid streams from them in rivers. Alarm shoots through me. What is wrong with him? What has happened? Are his eyes not working properly?_

_ Wait. I have witnessed such a thing before. Relief floods through me when I figure out that he is crying. Humans cry strange. Dragons do not shed tears. They simply vocalize their unhappiness in a sorrowful bellow, or in whimpers._

_ I watch sobs wrack his body endlessly, great shuddering ones as he tries to calm himself. He crawls around me so that he is at my head and places a hand on my nose. I close my eyes and hum contentedly as I get to work healing myself._

_ The healing speed of a dragon is much quicker than that of a human. By at least 9x. With only a few dozen bruised ribs and sore paws, I would be better in no time. My hatchling appeared unhurt, I am warm; we are safe for now. I can sleep._

Toothless had just stared at me with eyes full of love and a little concern, just before he had fallen into a deep sleep. I didn't deserve it. I'd hurt him again. If he didn't need me to fly, I would leave him so he would have a better chance at living through his life. I seemed to bring destruction to everything and everyone that I cared about.

With no one but the ever watchful Nightmare for company, I curl into a ball my Toothless' head and try to sleep.

**AN: I know that there isn't much happening in this chapter, but I needed to have a bunch of filler stuff, I guess. Unless you all thought it was a good chapter, then you can review and tell me :P I know I said that I would have another story up, but without power last night, I couldn't charge my lap top after I typed up this chapter, so it'll have to be up next Thursday. Thank you for your patience and show your love :P 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hiccup or Toothless, or any other characters mentioned in this fic, as well as any of the original plot I may use. They belong to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks.**

**AN: Well here we are on another beautiful Thursday. And I am on time :P Happy day! Truthfully, I didn't think I would make it. But I persevered and prevailed against the mound of homework and demanding-attention-seeking computer games! And now, ladies and gents, please enjoy the latest instalment of **_**Disowned Birthright**_**.**

_The air had cooled greatly by the time I awake again. Opening my eyes, I see the great expanse of dark sky with the ancestor's lights blinking down on the world, keeping their ever watchful eyes on the hatchlings of the world. A sense of peace falls over me while I breathe in the crisp air of the fading autumn. _

_ Reminding myself where I am and the past events, I flex my muscles, at first slowly, then when no pain comes, with more force. Thanking the gods for gifting my race with quick healing, I get to my paws and stretch luxuriously and yawn widely. My tender ribcage twinges, but besides that I am in perfect condition. Just to check, I call on my fire-breath and feel it rumble its way up my throat. For a moment I hold it in my mouth to enjoy the warmth and then, before the gas is eaten by the hungry blue flames, I shoot the shot at a nearby rock, scorching it black._

_ An amused thought permeates my own, startling me, '__**The fire still burns strong, brethren?**_'

_Whirling around, a growl already in my belly, I curse myself for expecting solitude from my kind as I had on my hatchling's island. _

_ A Catch-Fire is standing tensely an acceptable distance away for a stranger, though his words are those of a close member of a flock. His distance is wise, after addressing not only an elder dragon but also a stranger in such a familiar way could be easily seen as a challenge, or an example of disrespect. He is young, much younger than my 156 sun cycles. Perhaps he is unused to the avoidance and the isolation given to the dwindling numbers of my species, the Thunder-Fires. To speak to me in such way would grant him the same title of outcast that has been given to us. _

_ Anger, as well as fire, burns in my oesophagus, '__**Who do you think you are talking to, youngling? I am an outcast species; I am no brethren to you**_.' _I have to fight down the need to rip my claws through his scales to correct his attitude. Clearly, none had done so before. I'm disgusted by the state of disarray the dragon race is coming to._

_ '__**On the contrary, you are incorrect. I saved yours and the life of your pet last night. You would not still breathe if not for me.**__' Smugness coloured the Catch's voice and a little pride too. How I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. But if he speaks the truth… then I am indebted to him._

_ '__**What if I do not believe you, youngling? Perhaps you think having a Thunder-Fire in your debt would be a fine thing? Well let me tell you some –'**_

_** 'Check you right back foreleg and the tip of your wing on the same side. I have not lied. I only witnessed your fall from my nest and sought to do a good deed. I did not realize your species before I caught you; even if I had it would make no difference. I am not pure Catch. My great-Ma was Thunder.' **__I stare open mouthed at him after checking my leg and wing. There are indeed marks that could only be made by another dragon's claws on them. I study the other dragon's physique; he could have carried my weight, even in the storm, and the weight on my hatchling is insubstantial. Not only that, but this male is an outcast like myself. The dragon race is cruel. No matter where in your bloodline it be, if it is known that you are part Thunder-Fire you are put under exile with the pures._

_ So, as is custom, I bow my head and raise my wings straight in the air as if I were about to take off, '__**Ai, my fire burns strong. My life is aglow, and it is yours until I may return the honour you have given me.**__' The standard debt custom words are almost foreign on my tongue; it has been so long since I have spoken them. Still with my head bowed, I await the Catch's reply. To deny that my life is his would be a great insult, as would brushing aside the grave offer. If he did either, it would show that my life was meaningless to him and that he had no respect for me as a dragon._

_ A hesitation and nervousness surge through my mind from his, and for a moment he says nothing. Then, '__**And may your debt be paid quickly, Dragon.**__'_

_ I raise my head and lower my wings, satisfied that he knew the ritual. Baring my fangs at him in a real smile (not the kind I give my hatchling, as he would be frightened if I did), I ask his name._

_ '__**Grrek Knot,**__' he says proudly. I nod in approval of his true dragon name that is worthy of a pure._

_ '__**A pleasure, Grrek Knot, I am Nomad Fyre,**__' The Catch winces at my name. While his is an honourable name, mine marks me for my status of exile. '__**I was mistaken. You are my brethren. How new it is to say such a thing.**__' I cannot help but be happy with how things are unfolding. A dragon willing to bare my company, even for a short time. I would have never hoped for such a thing._

_ Before Grrek can say anything in response, I feel my hatchling awakening, his previously muted emotions growing in strength as he becomes conscious. The other dragon freezes but I happily pad over to him and am about to nudge his back with my nose when I notice his shirt is torn and that the fabric of it is darkened by… O good gods above. Blood, a lot of it too. My vision fades out in panic for a moment before I regain control over myself. It was just a scratch, it had to be. _

_ When I look, I can tell that it is _much_ more than a simple scratch. A deep gash ran from his right collar bone over his shoulder and all the way down to the back of his left hip bone. There were rocks and dirt and bits of grass in the wound. _

_ I quickly examine my hatchlings emotions again, to see if he's in a great amount of pain. That's when I become aware of the fevered pitch to them, how erratic and cloudy they are. My human is sick; in danger. Worry clenches my gut and I stand helpless over him._

**AN: There you have it, an entire chapter from Toothless' point of view! I honestly just made up all of this stuff out of my head as I was writing; I haven't read the series by Cowell. Any similarities or differences are not my fault, this is simply my imagination at work :P Let me know what you think of the Nightmare – or Catch-Fire ( because they light themselves onfire and "catch fire", haha lame I know:P) I couldn't of course use the name Monstrous Nightmare because that is a human term for them – and of Toothless! Review and/or add me to your story alerts :P Spread the love 3 **

**OOO and for those that bother to actually read my long-winded author's notes then please go to my profile and check out my brand new oneshot, **_**Fallan's Promise**_**! It is for a different fandom, let me know what you think of it :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters (Grrek Knot is MINE!) belong to the creator of **_**How To Train Your Dragon.**_

**AN: Thursday has come to pass once again, and another thing that has happened again, is my laziness. I only just started this chapter today :S I hope it satisfies my wonderful readers :P Read on!**

_Grrek inches closer to me and my human, the ancient fear that is practically bred into our race alive and running riot in his mind. He is clearly fighting the urge to take off and leave the both of us behind. But this Catch is also strong of heart and pride and he stands just behind my shoulder, peering at the sick human at my feet with an air of horrified curiosity. _

_ '__**What is wrong with it?**__' He asks out of respect for me rather than really caring either way. Not that I could blame my new kin. Most dragons will wish a human dead in the best of circumstances; the mindset of the lot of them assuming that a dead human was a good human. After sharing this mentality for all of my life, it had truthfully been hard to accept that they could be kind and not brutal. _

_ Worry still churning in my stomach, I glance back at the red dragon. '__**He's hurt… sick.**__' There being nothing else I could say____in my panic-stricken state, I continue to stare down at my hatchling helplessly._

_ Grrek's voice goes blank and unemotional immediately, '__**If your pet is sick, then you should put it down.**__'_

_ Anger shoots through me and I turn violently on the Catch. Despite my smaller size, the element of surprise and my longer experience works in my favour so I soon have him pinned on his back. With my paws on either side of his head, I snarl in his face and call upon my fire-breath once again. Feeling it race up my throat, I flick my tongue to the top of my mouth and hold the flame in my mouth, while keeping a steady stream of gas rising up from my second stomach. The gas naturally lights when it comes in contact with the air and as long as there is constant gas from me to sustain it, I can keep it lit for almost an hour._

_ Terror flashes through the younglings mind while he races to find how he offended me. All Grrek's muscles tense and instinctively he tries to grapple with me to get me under him. A dragon – _especially _a male dragon – on its back is in a very vulnerable position and he is almost painfully aware of it. Fortunately for me, he is unable too; my fury enough to give me the edge I need to remain in control._

_ I keep both my growl and my fire-flow continuing as I roar into his mind, '__**He is NOT my pet! He is of my clan, under my protection. Remember this well. You lay a claw on him and you will suffer for many cycles to come, debt or no debt.**__' Shock flashes through his thoughts along with a rise in his terror. To throw away a life debt could only mean the importance of this human to me was immense. No dragon would lightly discard such a debt._

_ Bewilderment, however, quickly took over. '__**Your clan? He is human! He cannot fly with you.**__' I just caught the thought that he is under the impression that he was dealing with a maddened dragon before he smothered it._

_ I smirked and brought my tail around by our muzzles so he could see the contraption my hatchling had fashioned on my tail so that I could take to the skies once more. '__**Wrong. He gave me back my flight. Without him, this wooden thing will not function and I cannot fly. He flies with me.**__' Seeing the understanding go across his face when he sees my missing tailfin, I lazily get off him. My anger has evaporated and exhaustion from my worry sets in._

_ As I stumble back to my hatchling's side, Grrek gets to his paws again. Pity and remorse fill him and overflow, flooding me with his emotions. Flinching, I block the unwanted emotions from my own mind and focus on the small figure beside me. _

_ He is now tossing and turning, restlessly moving his limbs. A fevered sheen of sweat is glistening on all of his visible skin, despite the cool night air. Desperate to help, I curl up beside him and begin to purr to let him know that he is not alone. After a few more moments of his aimless thrashing, he settles down into murmurs and a good deal of head-turning. Re-curling himself into a ball he huddles closer to me, absorbing my warmth._

_ The Catch approaches cautiously, both eyes riveted on me in case I threaten him to keep his distance. When I make no move to make him back off, he sniffs at the human's back which is facing away from me. Curling his lips back from his teeth, he whispers at me in my head, '__**It smells funny. Perhaps his wound must be cleansed?**__' _

_ Knowing that the dragon is trying to get back in my good graces by offering his assistance, I grunt in agreement and start to rise to my paws when Grrek shakes his head, '__**No, stay with your human. I will get some leaves and clean water from a spring that I drink from. I will return shortly.**__' And he spreads his massive wings and takes off into the open air and accelerates so that soon, he is just a small red dot in the night sky before he disappears behind a column of rock._

_ My anxiety follows him. Having just met this young dragon, how do I know that I can trust him? Waiting as patiently for him to return, I send a prayer to the gods above for his loyalty, as well as the survival of the little human hatchling._

Fevered thoughts and images floated around pointlessly in my head. Every so often one would jump urgently to the for-front and then just as quickly evaporate back in to the fog of the others before I can identify their importance.

Shivering and flashes of hot and cold were all the sensations my body felt that my mind could process.

Of the world outside of myself, the only thing that I am able to register is an odd purring sound. Like a cat, but amplified and deeper. It is right next to me and neverending. The sound is comforting and it winds its way through my sick body and eases my muscles into calm. Dancing along with the current of my thoughts, it somehow calms the fervour in them as well.

'Toothless,' I mumble almost silently, half-remembering that there is something important that I need to know about him. Before I can grasp it, it escapes. A soft rustling sound fills my ears and all of a sudden a steady warmness is all around me.

**AN: Poor Hiccup! As always, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review if you dislike reviewing, show me your love by ****favouriting or story alerting! Hopefully, there will be some exciting twist and turns in the next few chapters; I have ideas:P Stay tuned, and keep reading :P 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own or take any credit for the movie or the characters of **_**How To Train Your Dragon.**_

**AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY! There really is no excuse for my delay in updating. I had a serious case of writers block and laziness. I will never leave this story that long again, I promise! I have the next few chapters all laid out so it shouldn't be too long between updates. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :P**

Blazing pain shoots up my spine, over and over again. My eyes fly open in agony and a scream rips out of my throat. Immediately the pain fades to a dull, throbbing ache.

It takes a moment for my eyes to focus through the blurriness that either came from the pain or the remnants of my fever. But when they do, it takes another for me to decide whether or not I am dreaming or hallucinating.

In front of me are, not one – of course I expected to see Toothless – but two dragons. Beside my Night Fury is a Monstrous Nightmare. Now why… would there be a Nightmare with Toothless and I? It just doesn't make sense…

Oh!

It all comes flooding back to me. Finding Toothless lying there unconscious; injured, the red dragon guarding him, falling asleep and having fevered dreams.

I struggle for a moment to sit up in order to reach a more dignified position than flat on my face, but no such luck. The Nightmare places its paw gently on my back and pushes me with little effort back to laying on my stomach. It comes closer to me and I realize what had caused the intense pain; the dragons tongue snakes out of its mouth as it bows its head. Ignoring the pain and the two dragons growling protests, I roll to my feet and scramble away from them. There is no way I'm letting that happen again.

The first and only time Toothless every licked me, I discovered something that not many people know: dragon's tongues are raspy, like a cat's but about 20 times rougher. It could have something to do with breathing fire, or maybe because they have scales they need to clean. So to have a dragon clean a wound for me was totally out of the question. It could probably do more damage than good.

Just as Toothless and the other dragon move closer to me, I can suddenly hear a strange sound. It is a sweet, lilting sound with a rising and falling melody. The two creatures perk their ears in the direction it is coming from. Toothless starts growling at something that I can't yet see. Stepping forward, he protectively puts his bulk between me and the ocean. It isn't long before we can hear the words clearly.

'We are the lost

Pushed from our kind

By the sympathies we keep

And the whispers we speak.

Some call us gypsies

Others say traitors

We are the Speakers

Our saviour a myth.

With death as his friend

On wings dark as night

Hidden wrath unquenchable

The Tamer shall come.

A curse shall follow him

Unwanted by all

Who better to save him

Than the ones who are lost?

On an island rock

After the rage of a storm

Pride hurt and injured

Blood will find him there.

With death as his friend

On wings dark as night

Hidden wrath unquenchable

The Tamer shall come.

An evil as green as jealousy

The ancient terror awakened

Controlling the wills of the weak

Life shall be consumed.

The Tamer will stand with death

Becoming defeaters of evil

The sky alight with his rage

The Tamer shall come.

We are the lost

Pushed from our kind

By the sympathies we keep

And the whispers we speak.'

By the end of the song, I can see a small figure in a canoe, paddling leisurely towards the beach where we are. Starting their song again, they beach their craft and climb out. When she turns around, she instantly freezes. I can't really blame her. Two dragons would terrify the daylights out of almost anyone, especially a small girl.

To my surprise though, she starts walking towards the three of us. Not even cautiously, just strolling along calmly, as if there weren't two dangerous, fire-breathing creatures in the direction she is walking. The Nightmare and Toothless likewise seem surprised; they both huddle closer to me. Or maybe the red dragon simply moves closer to my own.

As far as I can tell, the girl still had not noticed me behind Toothless; her eyes are glued on the dragons. Her hair glints dark red in the sunlight and her dark eyes sparkle with happiness. She is younger than me, maybe 7 or 8 years old, dressed simply in a wool dress. She could easily be mistaken for a common village girl in any settlement from the area. Except for one thing, a large amulet hanging from her throat in the shape of the sun. Something like that is too expensive and flashy for a mere villager to have. A tingle goes through my body at the sight of it.

Without fear, she approaches the dragons. 'Do not worry, Fire-Breathers, I mean you no harm,' she speaks soothingly. Then she looks at me, just as she says: 'Oh, you have a human with you? How unusual,' the girl placed a hand on each of the dragons and gently nudged them aside, 'I am Starlit.'

It is unusual how easily Toothless moved aside to allow this girl to come near me, especially given the fact that I'm injured. He normally doesn't trust people very easily. Ok rephrase: He doesn't trust people, with me being the only exception. And, I am pretty certain she hadn't seen me until after she said "you have a human with you". But how else could she have known?

'I'm Hiccup,' I struggle to get up in order to shake her hand properly, but she puts her hands on my shoulders before I can. Surprisingly strong for her size – she is as tall as I am kneeling – the girl grips my shoulders and pushes me down into a sitting position. I try to protest but she shushes me distractedly.

Her forehead creases, 'You're hurt.' I nod dumbly as I had just noticed something else strange about this girl. Along the sides of her face and neck and down her arms in circular patterns were marks that resemble dragon scales, specifically a Night Fury's. Before I can examine them more, she moves behind me and prods my back. I let out a yelp.

Toothless suddenly regains his protectiveness and leaps forward in a deep snarl. The girl removes her hands from my back and holds them up in an effort to calm him. I get there first, though. 'Easy, Bud. She'll be able to help me better than you can.' Instantly he relaxes his threatening stance and shuffles his paws a bit so he's closer to me and curls up with his head on my knee. Glancing at Toothless, the other dragon does the same, except slightly farther away from me.

Starlit kneels beside me and puts her palm on Toothless' head and stares at me. 'This is your dragon? He listens to you?' She glances at the slightly tattered saddle on his back. 'You _ride_ him?' She sounds incredulous and awed.

'Yeah, he's my best friend.' I reply simply, kind of abashed at her amazement.

She mutters something under her breath and then moves back behind me. Pulling stuff out of a satchel on her hip, Starlit sets to work on my back.

I suck in a breath in pain at her gentle touch; even it causes my entire back to spasm. Toothless' big green eyes are focused unblinkingly at me filled with sadness as he tries his hardest to be comforting.

'_**Hiccup…**_'

'…What…?'

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this :) does anyone have ideas about where I'm going with this? Let me know what you thought :P Keep reading 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for How to Train Your Dragon or its characters. This story, however is mine. Grrek is mine. Oh and Starla is mine.**

**AN: OK... so whos mad at me? Sorry guys... I totally lied... But just so you know, writer's block is a serious disease. Please read my new chapter, over 2,000 words just for you guys ^^**

_Seeing the human hatchling, smaller than mine, walking towards me and my brethren with no fear was surprising for both me and Grrek. But what surprised us most of all was her voice appearing in our minds. Only briefly; enough for us to see that her intentions were honest, and then she spoke out loud, answering our thoughts. In all my cycles I have never met a human who was able to use their mind voice._

_I can tell that Grrek is disturbed by this – not that he would actually think it – but he's kept close by my side since she appeared. _

_My hatchling didn't seem to realize the uniqueness of the girl. He was a little mystified about her appearance, but that was all. _

_When the girl hurt him, I lost my trust for her immediately. Had he not stopped me, I would have torn her to pieces. She seemed surprised, at first by my thoughts, and then at my obedience. Something strange revolved in her head at this, something I didn't quite understand, but it centered around the song she had been singing before. _

_My thoughts are interrupted by another gasp of pain from my human. I wish so bad to be able to do something to comfort him. To protect him. But I can see that he is trying to be strong so as not to worry me. _

'_**Hiccup…**__' _

'…What...?' _I feel his surprise, his shock. He goes rigid and flings his head around as if trying to find the source of a sound. Confusion floods through him, and me too and I jerk my own head of his knee. Did he hear my voice? No, that has never happened before. Impossible._

'_**D-did he hear you?**__' Grrek asks astoundedly. Anxiety overtakes him at his words and he begins to inch away from the humans and myself._

_My eyes widen and I turn my head towards him, '__**He never has before, why would he suddenly possess this ability? And how?**__' _

_We continue to argue like younglings whether or not my hatchling could have heard my voice. After a few moments, I sense amusement from the human girl, and amazement from Hiccup. I freeze, analyzing his thoughts. Yes, there was me calling his name at the centre of them. _

_I stare into my hatchling's eyes in wonder at finally being able to understand eachother. Of course, I had always spoken to him, told him about my day, my life, my sorrows, but he could never hear me. I tentatively reach out with my own thoughts '__**…Hiccup… can you hear me?**__' _

'Yes…' I answer in shock without thinking. I must be crazy. I was hearing a conversation between the two dragons in front of me. That doesn't make any sense at all. Dragons don't talk, and besides Toothless and the Nightmare's mouths didn't even move. How is it possible for me to have heard a conversation about whether or not I could hear them when they didn't even speak?

I must still be in a high fever, if hallucinations have already set in.

Starla chuckles lightly behind me just after this thought passes through my mind. I turn to look at her and she clucks in disproval, 'Don't move, Hiccup. I'm almost done.' I stop moving and ask her why she laughed at me.

A warm, yet cooling sensation runs over my back before she can answer. Although an unusual feeling, it relaxes me and soothes the pain from my wounds immediately. Tingly pinpricks shoot through my limps, strangely not unpleasant. My eyes roll briefly into the back of my head at the release of the pain, before I force myself to focus on the fact that the girl had dodged my question.

While she is packing her satchel and humming to herself, I watch her with curiosity. Starla's scale-like tattoos were mesmerizing to look at. They appeared to move with her skin, instead of simply sitting on the surface of it, catching the sunlight and turning them a glossy ink colour. Like Toothless in the sun.

In fact, exactly like Toothless in the sun.

Who in the gods' name is this girl? Why can I hear the suspected voices of dragons in my head since she arrived? Why does she seem to answer my thoughts? Why did Toothless trust her so easily? What is with the dragon scale tattoos? And last but not least, what was that sensation in my back, and why doesn't it hurt any longer?

Reaching tentatively behind me, I lightly brush my back as nonchalantly as I can. Smooth skin… smooth skin… a-a scar? I've never had a scar on my back, and my wound is gone!

The realization hits me suddenly. My mind flashes back to a lecture my father once gave to all the village children when we were 8 years old. A lecture about magic and its evils, the centre of those evils being dragons.

This girl… this girl has magic!

Does that explain why I just felt Toothless' and the other dragon's surprise as if it were my own, but not? Almost like a limb that was no longer there?

Starla giggles, 'Oops! Looks like you discovered my secret!' Looking slightly abashed, she continues, 'If you really want to know about my magic, then I'll tell you, but you can't hear the dragon you call "Bud" because of it. You can hear him because of this,' Taking her thumb and forefinger, she lifts the amulet – which at first I mistook for a sun, but is in fact a scale on fire cast in silver – as if it was as precious as a babe.

'This is a sacred amulet, passed down from one Dragon Priestess to another. I was the only girl in my homeland to be born that was able to become a Priestess. We carry the amulet everywhere, allying ourselves with the holy dragons and those, obviously like you, who wish to end the hatred between humans and dragons.' She looks into my eyes that seem to stare into my soul before she continues.

'My predecessors have searched long and hard for one such as you. One who could befriend a mighty dragon without the use of their mind-speak. You are a rare person, Hiccup, never before has there been one like you heard of. Well that is… except in the songs.

'This amulet was shaped by use of normal fire, then heated repeatedly by over 40 different species of dragon, and finally quenched in the holy pools from which the first dragons emerged from, after being created by the goddess Freya as guardians of the world of humans. The blood of the goddess runs strongly in all dragons and is said to be laced in the pools. When those of strong mind comes in proximity to the Priestess in possession of the amulet, their already present ability awakens and so communication is possible between our two races that were once so close.'

My mind spins with the amount of information I had just received. All Viking children are told the ancient folklore of how life was created by Oden and Freya. Except that the story of the origin of the dragons was viewed differently than Starla was describing. The so called "sacred" pools that she mentioned were one of the most sought after places of the dragons next to the legendary dragon nest; so they could be destroyed, to prevent future dragons from coming into being. It was said that dragons went to these pools to hatch their eggs and raise their young until they could fly. Vikings who hunted dragons believed that if they get rid of the pools, that dragons would no longer be able to procreate and therefore they would become extinct.

'We are essentially at war. My people and our dragon kin battle every day with the Vikings to prevent them from taking the ancient pool. There is a particular chief, on a small island not too far from here by boat, who has unknowingly gotten close to these pools. Ordinarily, we would stage raids to distract this village from what we wish to protect. However it appears that someone has taken that task away from us. Multitudes of dragons raid this village, and many others in the surrounding areas almost daily.

'We don't know who, or what is doing this, but we have attempted to contact these dragons. There was no success. The dragon's minds appeared to be addled, or blocked in some way. We have reason to believe that there is someone with the ability to control the minds of dragons out there. This cannot be allowed to continue, it destroys the pride and nobility of our kin.

'This is the second threat presented to us. We are too few, too far outnumbered.'

Starla takes a deep breath and looks away from my eyes.

'One such as you... who can have a dragon as loyal as this Night Fury by your side... if a miracle to me, and will be to my people and our kin once they find out.' She pauses, hesitating. 'Hiccup... will you come with me? My people need a T – miracle right now, Hiccup. Please... come with me to my home.'

Starla looks back at my eyes pleadingly, almost desperatly.

My thoughts are spiraling out of control. Should I go? Could I really be of help to this girl and her people?... But I suppose it is no longer just my descision.__

I look at Toothless and tentatively ask: 'T-Toothless... What do you think...?' feeling like a complete idiot for doing so. Even understanding that I could speak with him now, my cheeks still flush with embarrassment at what must look ridiculous to an outsider.

Toothless cocks his head to one side, and at first I don't expect him to answer me. But then after a moment, '_**I do not really know... this hatchling appears trustworthy enough... she has an honest mind voice. I believe she has no ill intentions. If you wish to go, I shall carry you.**_' His voice resonnates through my head, the force of it astonishing. Emotions and images accompany his words. From the brief contact before, I hadn't experienced or noticed the strangness of having another in my mind.

In fact, I realize, I had felt a pressence there during mine and Starla's conversation. A slight... pressure that feels every bit Toothless. I try concentrating on that pressure and get a distinct that reminds me of flying and sunshine. Pushing farther, I gasp. I feel the barriers of my mind slip away and suddenly I'm in a completely alien world, with strange thoughts, words, feelings, and images flashing into my own mind. I feel exposed and naked and terrified of losing myself. Panicked, I mentally wrench myself back and struggle catch hold of the walls that had fallen from my mind. Finding them, I slam them home. For a moment, I mentally hold them there, afraid that they would fall down.

Starla bursts out laughing. Holding her sides, she doubles over. Realizing that she somehow knows what had just happened, my cheeks flame red and I quickly glance over at Toothless to see if he found it funny too.

He appears to be purposfully looking in the other direction, but the Nightmare has his lips pulled back into a gruesome smile, hissing in a way that I could only interperate as laughing.

'Don't worry,' Starla assures me, after finally catching her breath, 'You just need to get used to communicating like that. Dragons have vast, ancient minds. They can be overwhelming, even for people who speak with them everyday. Although, I have never witnessed such a hilarious reaction,' she giggles. 'Normally, people already know what to expect the first time they leave there own minds.' She starts packing her satchel, giggling to herslef all the while.

Still blushing furiously, I get to my feet and stretch hesitantly. The muscles on my back and ribs flex easily and without pain. I shake my head in amazment and stare for a moment at the little girl kneeling a little ways away. It was hard to remember that she was so young, when the words that came out mouth were wise and filed with knowledge.

She feels my gaze and looks at me with her dark eyes. A moment passes in silence and the same tingle I'd felt when I first saw her, runs through my body again.

'Well? Are you coming with me or not?' Starla demands as she gets to her shoeless feet.

I grin at her, the first smile in days, 'Sure, why not?'

**AN:**** Once again, I apologize. Anyone who wishes to retaliate, may send hate-reviews at my terribleness. But please! Don't take it out on Toothless and Hiccup! You know you want to find out how the story is going to end :) Lol, anyway tell me what you think of this chapter. Keep reading ****3**


End file.
